


Strength in Everyone

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Visiting Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: Natalie Prior's thoughts upon Visiting Day, and the fact that Dauntless uncovers some strength in everyone.





	Strength in Everyone

When Natalie Prior witnesses her children's choices after the Choosing Ceremony, she knows that her family has come _full circle._ Unknowingly, Caleb and Beatrice had chosen their parent's former factions, showing just how alike and yet different they are to she and Andrew.

On Visiting Day, Andrew has one of his rare bouts of selfishness. Natalie is angry that he refuses to visit Beatrice, but doesn't blame him too much. After all, after the choosing, haven't they both thought of their old factions and the habits they once had? After she and Andrew transferred to Abnegation, both of them changed in different ways. Andrew, with his sermons about the flaws of the Erudite, and she, by burying her strength under layers of selflessness. The Choosing Ceremony has been a harsh reminder of who they were once, and what they left behind.

Thinking about this, Natalie makes her make into Dauntless headquarters. The familiar sight of the glass building where the entrance was, and the sight of the winding passageways turn up old memories. Even though she herself was originally from the Bureau, Dauntless still seemed like an old home she had moved out of and was revisiting.

Moving through with the other transfer parents who stare curiously at their surroundings, a new memory resurfaces as we travel through Dauntless. The corridors seem to whisper _you used to race through us, dared by the others to see who could run the fastest across the path near the Chasm without feeling scared._ She wonders idly if any of the Dauntless-born parents would ever recognize her in Abnegation clothing as their old companions, but quickly dismisses the idea.

Natalie has always been intuitional, so when she sees Beatrice's relieved look upon locating her and her crestfallen expression upon discovering Andrew has refused to see her, she decides to offer some support in that with the realization that she was once Dauntless, Beatrice would be able to realize that she hadn't completely betrayed her family. After all, hasn't the visiting of Dauntless uncovered some pre-forgotton strength in everyone?


End file.
